The No Home Gem
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: OneShot! Pearlmethyst She knows, no matter how silly or immature they may be, no matter how much havoc or destruction they could've wrought, Amethyst would die before she'd ever allow Steven to be hurt. Based on the preview for the new episode "On The Run" (video link in notes)


Yes, that's right. I saw a two minute clip of an episode that hasn't even been released yet and I had to write Pearlmethyst fic based on it. I am complete and utter trash.

Link to said clip is here: watch?v=orSkSlN4phs

For Spoon, who should never encourage me~

* * *

><p>When they find them, when they finally, <em>finally <em>find them Pearl locks Steven in an embrace so tight that he begins wheezing against her, patting her back gently, assuring her over and over that he's absolutely fine. But if she were honest, it was never Steven she'd been worried about. She knows, no matter how silly or immature they may be, no matter how much havoc or destruction they could've wrought, Amethyst would die before she'd ever allow Steven to be hurt.

Pearl _knows _this, to the very core of her gem, but that knowledge doesn't stop the rage from filling her, doesn't stop her hands from clenching tightly onto Steven's hair, his shirt, while her eyes meet a sheepish, guilty looking Amethyst and suddenly she's screaming_. _"_What were you_ _thinking_?!"

Steven flinches in her hold, and pain flashes across Amethyst's face, eyebrows drawn together and hands fisting at her shirt, teeth clenched and Pearl knows she shouldn't yell, hears Steven attempt to dissuade her but she doesn't understand his words. "I-!" "I don't want to hear it! Are you _insane? _Steven could've been hurt!" _You _could've been hurt, she wants to scream. _You _could've been injured or gotten your gem damaged and Steven's healing powers aren't working and-

Steven's voice breaks her frantic thoughts. "Pearl! It was my fault Pearl! I was the one who-" But she cuts Steven off, standing and pulling back from his embrace. She only has eyes for Amethyst who's never looked smaller, who's never looked more ashamed, or afraid, or sorry and she _wants _to stop, wants to swallow the words before they leave her but she _can't. _"Don't you dare let Steven take the fall for this Amethyst!" Those eyes go wide, shock first, then indignation. "_I didn't-!_"

"_You _should've known better! He's a _child _and you put him at risk for what? So you could go gallivanting around on your own little adventure? If you want to run off to _who knows where _doing _who knows what _without even mentioning where you're going that's fine by me! But you leave Steven out of it, you hear me!?"

The fear, the hurt and absolute desperation that she could read so easily, too easily on Amethyst's face twists, falls away and shifts to anger. Her fists clench hard at her sides, the entirety of her short frame trembling as water rises to her eyes, before she can really absorb the shock of seeing tears, _tears _in Amethyst's eyes the other gem is hissing a shaky, "Fine!" between clenched teeth and turning, stomping off towards an outcropping of trees.

Pearl feels her eyes go wide, throat tightening and she almost reaches out, instinct screaming at her to move, to follow. "A-Amethyst! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Who cares?! You obviously DON'T!"

She nearly sputters, ready to deny it but, her own words were too damning, but still, _still-_ "At _least _let me know when you're coming home!"

The gem before her freezes then, hair falling gently behind her and her fists clenched tight at her sides, posture so rigid that Pearl swallows useless air, flinching and expecting a blow, ready for one. But Amethyst doesn't turn, doesn't draw her weapon or strike her. "Home? _Ha! _What home? You _obviously _don't want-…Why _should _I? All I ever do is bring the team down and I-"

The world seems to go quiet all around them and Pearl can't see anything, can't focus on anything but Amethyst, the locks of her hair, her trembling arms and tight fists, and when the gem across from her finally speaks her voice is so quiet, that Pearl's body feels abruptly, absurdly cold. "I'm done, okay? I'm done fighting with you, I'm done trying to…I'm just done. Take care of Steven okay?"

"_Amethyst!_" Steven's voice behind her breaks through the silence as Amethyst sprints off into the outcropping of trees, hair fanning out all around her and without even thinking Pearl looks back at Garnet, trying to convey her desperation, her fear, willing her silently to say something, to call Amethyst back, to give her some guidance, _anything. _But Garnet has her strong arms wrapped tight around a thrashing Steven, who's small body is trembling with sobs, trying to break free of the hold, and though she can't see Garnet's eyes, she can feel the glare of all three of them, can almost hear her voice demanding that _she _do something, that _she _fix this now. That she's on her own.

But she doesn't know what to do, what to say. She's rushing forward without thinking, without paying attention. Wondering, desperately, how to undo the damage. What could she even say? Trees rise all around her as she runs, her normally graceful steps are trembling, inconsistent but she doesn't care. She went too far, let too much of her fear and anxiety bleed into her words, lashing out at the closest target in an attempt to hide it all.

She'd just been so _angry_ so _afraid_ and out of all the completely idiotic ideas…What could've possibly possessed Amethyst to think that leaving, taking Steven and just _leaving_ was a solution to anything!? She absolutely forgets to pay attention to anywhere she's going, only snapping back to reality when she collides with a hard body, hears an distinctly familiar 'oof!' and falls over gracelessly atop Amethyst, who squirms almost violently beneath her. "W-Wha! Pearl! Get off of me!"

Before she can get her bearings the body beneath her shifts, rolls over and she's on her back, blinking hard up at a forest canopy, at the sunlight filtering through leaves and Amethyst is pulling herself up beside her, without thinking she rolls over, grabbing both wrists and forcing them down onto the forest floor, trying to pin her in place but, she's so much thinner than Amethyst, not as strong, too long. "W-Wait Amethyst! Just hear me out!"

The gem beneath her goes stiff, head turned away and hair covering her face, but she knows just how strong Amethyst is, knows she could be thrown off at any second and there'd be nothing she could do to stop it. She takes the opportunity she's given. "Look, Amethyst, I'm…I'm sorry."

Amethyst stiffens even more, and her head snaps to attention, hair fanned out around her. She can see both of her eyes now, ablaze with fury with frustration, wet with tears and her utterly useless stomach clenches. "No you're not! You're just _saying that _to shut me up!"

Indignation rises and she huffs, tightening her grip on Amethysts wrists, though it's not necessary at this point. "Actually," She says, trying to go for calm, collected, but she falls far from it. "I'm _trying_ to be sincere!" Amethyst narrows her eyes, and Pearl feels herself stiffen, like her face is being read, like Amethyst can see right through her. "Oh really? What _exactly _are you sorry for?"

Caught in her bluff, she can only gape, stare down at the gem beneath her, who just huffs and rolls her eyes, turning her head away and glaring at nothing in particular. "See? I knew it! Now get off!" The squirming resumes and Pearl feels her frustration flare, she presses all her miniscule weight against Amethyst, for all the good it'll do. "Fine! I'm not sorry! I have absolutely every right to be upset with you! What in the world could've possessed you to run off with Steven like that? It couldn't have been those _ridiculous _'No Home Boys'-"

Those eyes meet hers again, blazing and hurt and so defensive and she's reeling, wondering what could've caused this. Have their arguments really been so bad lately? "What if it was!?" Amethysts voice grows so high it cracks, there are leaves in her hair, in her bangs. She's going to have a headache after this, she's sure of it, and if she weren't so studiously holding Amethyst's arms down she'd rub at her temples, or the edges of her gem. "What are you talking about? In what way does that story even come close to pertaining to your life?"

Amethyst worries a thick lip between her teeth, and it takes all of Pearl's self-control not to absently smack her in the arm and tell her to stop, she's been trying to break the other gem of that habit for _centuries_. "…You wouldn't understand." She feels suddenly hypocritical as she bites down on her tongue to keep herself from another outburst, tries to be calm, be reasonable. This bickering back and forth was getting them nowhere. "You're right, I wouldn't understand. We _have_ a home."

The huff of air Amethyst gives brushes against her face, eyes rolling and just shrugging as best as she can pressed against a hard forest floor. "No _you_ have a home. You and Garnet and Steven and I'm just…" If her physical form had a heart, Pearl is certain it would've stopped, because the look that comes to Amethyst's face is as devastated as she's ever seen it, rivaling the quiet, withdrawn mourning that had come in the aftermath of Rose's…departure. When she speaks her voice is barely a whisper, barely a sigh and Pearl's leaning in close to hear her. "Home's a place I've never known…"

Fingers loosening, Pearl finds herself moving back, throat thick and full and the beginnings of tears threatening to burn in her eyes. She sits on Amethyst's belly, wants desperately to meet the other gem's eyes but her head is turned to the side, long hair covering her face. She barely recognizes her own voice. "Do…do you honestly believe that?"

Eyes that stare at nothing at all squeeze shut, that familiar normally nonchalant and joyous voice tight, strained. "Of course I do! All you ever do is tell me how I'm childish and a hindrance to the team so what use am I, anyway? You'd be better off without me!" Her body feels completely numb, now, hands that had gripped Amethysts wrists so tightly fall weak and lifeless at her sides. A dread fills her, a guilt that is nearly overwhelming. "A-Are…are you saying you feel this way because of _me_?"

Amethyst says nothing, but her shut eyes, the tears that linger at the edges of them and the stiffness of her entire body is enough of a confirmation, and Pearl's leaning in closer, pressing numb hands to her shoulders. She breathes in a mouthful of useless air, trying to will away her pride, and her fear. "A-Amethyst, I…I know I can be rough on you sometimes. B-But…" The body beneath hers goes even stiffer, and she has to resist looking away as Amethyst opens her eyes, turning her head and blinking up at her, staring, expectant, afraid even.

She continues, willing her voice to be steady, heat flooding her face, "T-That doesn't mean I don't…A-Amethyst I care about you…_deeply _ and I…I could…" But words fail her, and she can only stare desperately at the gem beneath her, silently begging her, hoping that she could read her expression, can see what she's trying to say, can simply look at her and _understand_.

But all that she sees in Amethyst's eyes is a wall rising between them, thick and heavy and her chest jolts in fear, she's lost her, she's lost her chance. "Agh! Just forget it okay? Get off of me-"

"_I could be your home!_"

The shout echo's off the trees around them, so loud it startles them both, and they stare at each other with wide, shocked eyes. Pearl brings a hand up to her own throat, feels the rawness of the shout lingering there, those were her words, truthful and desperate and utterly unexpected, and she stares down at the gem beneath her, as if hoping for some answer, but only finds a flush rising on Amethyst's cheeks. "S-Shut up! You don't even know what you're saying!"

This time the squirming resumes with too much fervor, she's almost thrown off as Amethyst pulls her body up, and she shoves uselessly against her shoulders. "_Dammit, _Amethyst! Would you just-!?" A gasp leaves her and she's quick to clamp a hand over her mouth, ears growing hot with a flush and oh, oh my did she _just_-

"Did…" Amethyst's eyes are wide, and after a split second, something like amusement sparks in them. "Did you just curse?" Her flush grows hotter, and she can feel it prickling on her fingers as she pulls her hand away from her mouth, giving her best attempt at a glare. "O-Of course not!"

Amethyst's lips split into a wide grin of such utter delight that Pearl can't even find it in herself to be upset. "You DID!" She shouts, right into Pearls face, before bursting into a long peal of quite overzealous laughter, falling back and clutching at her stomach as she does. A few long moments of this, and of Pearl doing her absolute best to keep back her own quiet chuckles pass, and Amethyst finally slows down, taking absolutely unnecessary deep breaths to calm herself, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"If you're quiet finished…" Pearl begins, tsking softly at the mess that is Amethyst's hair, and as the other gem sits up she reaches out, pulling leaves and twigs from the thick tresses, brushing her fingers through them, absently, wondering at how soft, how long it all is, how surprisingly well kept. Her fingers catch on a stray knot and she begins to tug it loose, only stopped by Amethyst's hand quickly grasping hers, and the quiet hiss of pain she lets out. "Hey, that hurts."

Their eyes meet. "…My apologies." It's only a mumble, but their faces are close enough that she has no doubt Amethyst heard it. Pearl doesn't even chance a look at their hands, at the one that envelopes hers, the thought of pulling away is suddenly preposterous, as she stares into tear stained eyes and thinks about the desperation she'd seen in them, the mourning and the sadness and the _fear. _Thinks of the wall she'd seen and now, suddenly, Amethyst looks so hesitant before her, beginning to worry a thick lip between her teeth and Pearl absently mumbles at her to, "Stop that." The grin that comes to the other gem's lips is almost playful, almost _challenging, _for all the hesitation in her eyes. "Make me." The tip of her nose brushes Amethyst's cheek as they move in closer to each other, a dull throb emits from her gem, through every last inch of her and she can feel useless, hot breath against her lips. Those hesitant eyes become hooded, fluttering closed and they're _so close-_

"Pearl! Amethyst! Where are you guys?!" She barely has the chance to register Steven's voice before they're both pulling back and she's scrambling up onto shaking legs, pressing her hands to cheeks that burn so hot her palms feel scorched. Amethyst lingers on the ground before her, bright purple dusting her cheeks, the bridge of her nose and Pearl can barely look at her, clears her throat twice, begins wiping the dust and debris from the forest floor off of her clothes. Steven's voice calls out again, and it's only when Amethyst sighs that she manages to down, watching her thread her fingers absently though her hair, getting the rest of the leaves and twigs out. "We should start heading back."

"I-" Shocked, she swallows against the feeling, the tingling that lingers in her cheeks, her ears. "You're coming?" She wants to say home, wants to but hesitates, wondering if maybe that'd simply set her off again, worried that she might ruin this sudden acquiesce. The shrug and laugh that Amethyst gives isn't anything close to joyous, but it's a start. "Yeah I guess. I mean…" She looks up, their eyes meeting again and Pearl knows, simply _knows _what she's thinking, can almost hear her own voice echoing back at her.

"_I could be your home!"_

"I guess it's worth a shot." The flush on her face is going to become permanent at this point, Amethyst stares up at her in surprise when she offers her hand, ears scorching. She clears her throat, tries to muster up any dignity she can salvage, tries to keep her voice as solemn and serious as possible. "I swear I will do all that I can to keep my word."

Amethyst raises an eyebrow, taking her hand, cheeks still flushed, but a bit of her normal demeanor returning. "Yeahhh, don't make promises you can't keep." Pearl gasps in mock offense as she pulls the other gem up. "I would _never_!" She doesn't even flinch at the gentle fist that collides with her arm, a gesture she's come to learn is one of affection. Though if nothing else, the smile on Amethyst's lips gives the intent of the gesture away, and Pearl can't help but match it. "_Nerd_."

-END-


End file.
